


give bubby a hug challenge (challenge completed)

by v4n_y4



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (probably), Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, OH ALSO FOR CHARACTERS A GENERIC NPC SCIENTIST SHOWS UP FOR LIKE A PARAGRAPH, Organs, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Touch-Starved, aka they talk about bubbys bionic heart for literally no reason, also bubby uses he/him and also tierself pronouns, i guess this COULD be read as platonic??? but its. i think its mainly shippy, its NOT a heavy part of it but. if you squint it COULD be read as something that happened pre-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: Sometimes being in a tube for 15+ years with little-to-no time spent genuinely socializing with others? Leaves people a bit touchstarved! And sometimes people are a little in denial and insist that they simply don't like physical contact!...It's Bubby. Bubby's "people".Note- Yo please don't read/interact w my content if you make or seek out nsfw hlvrai stuff !!
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	give bubby a hug challenge (challenge completed)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based really heavily off of https://e-bubby.tumblr.com/post/628399830948003840/thing-bubbys-first-hint-of-physical-affection which. Is just Really Great,

Sometimes, people haven’t had any positive physical contact in. Would it be exaggerative to say “ever” if it was true? Or at the very least, the person in question couldn’t remember anything of the sort. Granted, they also had a terrible memory when it came to their own history, so forgetfulness could also be to blame.

But in the end, all that was really relevant was that it seemed concerning to Dr. Coomer. He seemed shocked (No, not shocked. Aghast was a better-fitting word.) but alas, his attempts to press Bubby further on the matter were unsuccessful.

That wasn’t surprising, considering how tier would worm his way out of answering most questions regarding his, particular background. Still, there was no possible situation in which no physical contact ever was tiers ideal. Not as if ti’d ever admit it.

“Really, are you sure you’re alright? You know, affection-wise and all?” isn’t a question people usually get from their co-workers. On that fine morning, though, it was indeed the question Bubby got!

“Of course I am, why would I not be? Are you trying to imply something, Harold?” The way he said his name was less accusatory than one might expect, but the phrase overall was still certainly tense.

“Just that, it seems you may be in need of physical contact! Only if you’re alright with it, of course.”

Bubby visibly prickled. Ti was almost like a cat, in that way. “Well, I’m not, so if you could keep that shit to yourself that’d be great.”

“Alright then! But if you change your mind, feel free to let me know.” It’s moments like that which make Coomer impressive, considering how difficult it is to make people feel like you’ve said a smiley emoticon out loud.

So the two continued their work, making observations as they went (and avoiding the previous topic in their banter). 

In fact, they avoided it for a while! It didn’t come up again until the moment another scientist (Something-Or-Other Newell, Coomer vaguely recalls) moved to pat Bubby on the shoulder. It wouldn’t seem like something that’d be a big thing! After all, most people would just accept the shoulder pat. At that moment, though, Bubby was not Most People.

Ti had flinched away in an instant, with enough intensity to slam into the metal table that was against the wall. The slam was immediately followed up with a “Hey, what the fuck?” from Bubby, and a quick discussion (more of a monologue, really) about hey, don’t do that to people?

While he certainly had a point, it was still a strong reaction, even for Bubby. And Coomer was concerned, to say the least. Had something happened? Was there a particular reason Bubby seemed so vehemently opposed to physical contact, or was it just one of tiers quirks? Maybe he’d ask sometime. At the moment, though, he’d check in with Bubby.

“Is everything alright? That looked like it could be a nasty hit!”

Bubby seemed to tense at the question, as if ti was locking himself away from visibility. “No, I’m fine. At the very least, it’s not worth worrying about.”

“Are you sure? It could be helpful to talk about it!”

“ Dr. Coomer, it’s nice of you to put in the effort, but it’s not worth it.” His tone was stiff, as if ti was trying to use professionalism to cover up the moment of vulnerability ti’d just displayed. Coomer sighed, deciding to just let it rest for now. He supposed Bubby would come to him if he wished.

Of course, months later, he still hadn’t brought it up at all to Coomer. Coomer had avoided the topic as well, not wanting to push boundaries. Ti had, though, started to mention more details relating to his experiment of origin. For example, a bionic heart (similar to Coomer’s own bionic organs!) that had to be charged every so often. 

This raised a few questions, such as: did it beat faster in stressful situations? (It did.) How long could it go without acquiring new charge? (Fifteen hours at most, but that was pushing it.) Could ti feel it in tiers own chest, normally? (Not if he didn’t think about it, no.) How loud was it compared to an organic heart? (It was quieter, but could still be heard.) Why did he have it in the first place? (Still fine-tuning the development of the prototypes, and since most organs can be replaced their proper growth isn’t the highest priority.)

Over time the two grew closer, partly due to their proximity to each other as co-workers and partly due to the fact that they still genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. On one particular occasion, they were working on a project together (the details of which were ultimately unimportant) when Coomer finally asked about it.

“Say, is there a particular reason you seem to detest physical touch so much? You’re not obligated to answer, but if you wanted to I’d like to know.”

Bubby seemed to pause, before turning his focus from the project to what Coomer had said. “I wouldn’t say there’s a particular reason, per se, so much as there is an aversion to the sort of. Implications. That would go along with that.

“Oh, and what would those implications be?”

“Well, the implication that I might not hate it, for example.”

“Could it be said it’s your reluctance to let yourself enjoy things that are tied to others?”

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.”

After a moment Coomer lifted his hand, still holding it close to him, before asking, “May I?”

Bubby stared at the hand apprehensively, before nodding. Coomer took that cue to outstretch his arm, placing the aforementioned hand upon Bubby’s upper back and rubbing across tiers shoulderblades.

And if the effect it had was obvious (even just in the way that ti tried so hard to not react, and failed miserably) then who was Coomer to judge him for that? If the way that Bubby stumbled forward like he was losing the focus required to stand was any indication, it seemed as if ti might’ve enjoyed it. So when Coomer turned catching tier into a hug, the way he practically melted into Coomer’s arms wasn’t much of a surprise. If anything, it was a welcome occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> THE BIONIC HEART PARAGRAPH WAS LITERALLY JUST ~150 WORDS OF FILLER SO I COULD MEET 1K HJDJKJFDJKDF


End file.
